Levicorpus
by Sly Machin
Summary: James Potter tenía que pagar. Y dejarlo colgando un tiempo, sería demasiado misericordioso. Pensaba Snape. Pero eso sería un castigo, por ahora... "¿Quién es el quejica ahora?" [Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"]


**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**Levicorpus**

* * *

**.**

**~One-shot~**

**.**

Era agotador.

¿Cuál era el placer de molestarle?

Severus pensaba que James era un cabeza hueca. Es más, pensaba que no tenía en lo más mínimo.

Sabía que en algún momento lo terminaría odiando y que eso no le agradaría a Lily.

A Snape, lo que más le molestaba de James Potter, era que estuviera detrás de su única amiga y chica que le gustaba.

No se merecía a un idiota...

Se recostó en su cama y dejó el libro de pociones a un lado.

¿Habría alguna manera de acabar con la palabrería de Potter?

El chico frunció el ceño. Tal vez no, mala hierba nunca muere.

En este caso, mala hierba nunca cierra la boca.

Lo más absurdo, era que a las chicas le gustaban los imbéciles. ¿Quién las entiende? A Snape no le importa, en cualquier caso, pues hay solo una chica que tiene relevancia en su vida.

Y tenía fe en ella.

No podía ser igual a las otras chicas de Hogwarts.

Corrección. Confiaba en que no lo era.

Se obligó a pensar en Potter.

Tal vez no sería muy común en su persona, pero Severus encontraría la forma de hacer pagar a el Gryffindor por todo lo que le había hecho.

Lo haría pagar con algo no tan duro, por lo menos. No quería a Lily enojada con él si es que llegaba a descubrirlo.

* * *

Horas.

Todas ellas desperdiciadas en la biblioteca.

No es que no le agradara. De hecho, se sentía seguro en ella, pero había un problema y ese era que se había pasado demasiadas horas intentando buscar algún hechizo útil en los libros de encantamientos.

Nada.

Todos inservibles.

Episkey, Incendio...

Nada le daba una idea.

Paso sus manos por un libro más, ese sería el último y si no había nada, se daría por vencido. No completamente, pero desistiría de hacerle pasar un mal rato con algún bendito hechizo a Potter.

Sus dedos abrieron la tapa de este y por un momento se preguntó de dónde había salido ese libro.

Nunca antes lo había visto y no era precisamente un libro en el que salieran hechizos.

Se vio impulsado a cerrarlo, decepcionado. Y dejar todo eso. Pero por alguna razón, sus dedos no hicieron juicio a su mente y se dedicó a pasar páginas.

La creación de hechizos.

Alzó una ceja, extrañado.

Ese libro no debía estar ahí, no cualquier persona podía crear su propio hechizo.

O eso pensó él.

El libro decía de energía -lo que al parecer era como decir magia-. Energía que se podía controlar, en cada persona.

Se leía simple.

No lo era tanto...

\- Demonios - suspiró, dejando sus intentos con la condenada piedra.

Se había pasado otras horas más intentando hacer las indicaciones del libro. Pues según este, sabiendo controlar la energía de algún cosa o persona o ser, un mago podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Snape luego de pensarlo un rato, se dijo que en realidad era muy simple, sino ¿cómo podían hacer el Wingardium Leviosa?

Convencido de que era lo más fácil que podía haber, se dispuso a intentarlo otra vez con la piedra.

Primer intento, fracasado.

Segundo intento, fracasado.

Tercer intento, no había tenido un destino distinto.

Cuarto intento, podía presumir que sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos.

Cuando lo logró, fue como entrar en el interior de la piedra. Cerrando sus ojos podía ver dentro de esta y al centro, descansaba una pequeña esfera de luz. Luego, solo debía tomarla con la mano que podía observar al concentrarse y hacer lo que quisiera con ella al abrir los ojos.

Tal vez fuera así con todo...

Se dijo el chico de cabello grasiento.

Si lo había hecho tan rápido luego de comprender, no creía tardarse tanto haciendo el hechizo y menos aún al probarlo.

La primera parte estaba lista.

* * *

Todo hechizo necesitaba un nombre.

Pues el suyo, no sabía que nombre lo identificaba más.

El plan, era dejar colgado a el idiota conejillo de indias.

Aún así y con todo preparado, necesitaba un nombre.

Si el plan era dejarlo en el aire, sería algo así como elevar.

\- ¿Elevar? Suena horrible - se dijo con una mueca en su rostro.

Gruñó al no encontrar un buen nombre y se dijo que un diccionario lo ayudaría.

Tomo uno al azar de los que se encontraban en su mesita de noche y lo abrió.

Había sacado el de Latín.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer con un diccionario de Latín? - susurró.

Se fue a la letra E y se encontró con la traducción de cada palabra al latín.

Enervar, ensuciar...

No.

Endurecer...

Buscó al azar.

Encaprichar...

¡Elevar!

\- ¿Levare? - musitó.

Dejó caer el diccionario abierto en la cama y se echó para atrás, soltando un suspiro.

Se mantuvo unos segundos así.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Solo le faltaba el nombre.

Con fuerzas recargadas, se enervó y se plantó derecho frente al diccionario. Este había quedado abierto en la letra C.

Pasó la vista por la página.

¿Qué iba a sacar de la letra...C?

Se interrumpió al ver la palabra cuerpo escrito en tinta negra. Luego, sus ojos viajaron a un costado.

Corpus...

\- Levare corpus - susurró.

Sonaba mal aún.

\- Levorecorpus...

Soltó un gruñido imperceptible.

\- Leviracorpus, levicorpus - bufó.

Pero antes de decir alguna otra opción, se dijo que el último había sonado bien.

Él no se consideraba demasiado detallista para cosas así -por lo menos ahora-, pero de verdad que sonaba muy bien.

Levicorpus, será.

Sonrió levemente.

* * *

Iba saliendo de la clase de encantamientos, ahora tocaba ir a desayunar, aunque antes debía ir a la biblioteca a dejar un libro que había tomado prestado para hacer el hechizo.

La verdad es que iba tranquilo, aún le rondaba por la cabeza como hechizaría a Potter, pero no tenía oportunidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, se chocó con algo.

\- Fíjate por donde vas, quejica - masculló el dueño de sus fantasías asesinas.

¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Haría que lo siguiera y por lo tanto, lo encerraría en un aula.

Se extrañó de no ver a Black a su lado o a Lupin.

Bueno, así era más fácil.

Sonrió y le golpeó la canilla, para luego salir corriendo.

\- ¡Demonios!¡ven aquí idiota! - gruñó enojado, mientras se disponía a seguirlo por el pasillo.

Snape siguió corriendo, miraba de vez en cuando hacía atrás, vigilando si Potter se le acercaba.

Bueno, aún estaba a unos metros, le daría tiempo de pensar en alguna aula.

Luego de unos minutos, se vio a punto de ser alcanzado por el gryffindor, así que sin otra solución, se adentró en la primera aula que encontró, para su suerte, esta se mantenía abierta.

\- ¡Jodido cobarde! - exclamó James antes de también adentrarse en el aula.

Snape soltó un suspiro y se mantuvo detrás de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue una palabra.

Levicorpus.

Salió de su escondite y encaró a Potter.

\- Ahí estás, quejica - sonrió con maldad.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Severus exclamó las "palabras mágicas".

\- ¡Levicorpus!

Y de un momento a otro, James Potter estaba colgando a mitad del techo del aula.

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste imbécil?! - gritó con desesperación.

Snape solo sonrió y bajo la varita.

\- Buen día, Potter - luego de esto salió del aula, escuchando los gritos del chico que tanto le molestaba.

\- ¡Bájame de aquí quejica!

Severus cerró la puerta con magia, ante los histéricos reclamos de su victima.

_¿Quién es el quejica ahora?_ Pensó con burla.

Y se fue, dejando ahí a el Gryffindor de sus pesadillas.


End file.
